


to beat a bear

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Hinakarin + Meeting during the Chunin Exams.





	to beat a bear

Karin is gonna die. She’s gonna die right here in Konoha and get eaten by a giant bear and she’s only thirteen and she’s never gonna even make it to chunin and-

She trips and oh god the bears right there, and-

“Watch out!” yells a voice, and then there’s a girl standing between Karin and the bear. She is the most beautiful thing Karin has ever seen, and she dodges the swipe the bear sends her way, jabbing two glowing palms into the bear’s torso and it’s enough for it to roar and run. Karin was easy prey. This girl isn’t.

She turns, and Karin gets a first view of her savior. Cropped dark hair, and beautiful purple eyes that are the -  _holy shit_  - Byakugan, the veins popping around them showing their activation. The glow around her hands fades, and she rushes to Karin’s side. “Are… are you alright?” she asks quietly.

“Here,” Karin says, and immediately shoves her scroll in the other girl’s direction. “You need this, right? Thanks.”

The girl blinks, twice, deactivating her Byakugan and shakes her head. She pushes the scroll gently back towards Karin. “My team already… already has ours,” she says. “You just… j-just looked like… you n-needed help.”

Okay, so Karin was saved by a literal saint, and her face heats up. “Um. Yeah. I… I did. Thanks.”

The Konohan girl helps Karin to her feet, and she gives her a small smile. “Can you… find your t-team again?” she asks, and Karin nods. She doesn’t want this girl to take her back, anyway - her teammates might want to fight her, and she… she can’t do that to her.

“I’m. Karin,” she blurts out, abruptly staring at her feet. “Uzumaki Karin.”

The other girl stills. “…Hyuuga Hinata,” she offers up softly, and she reaches out to take Karin’s hands and Karin is a useless lesbian who just stares at their joined hands. “When we finish this… do you… want to m-meet, after?”

Karin’s head jerks up so fast it’s a miracle she doesn’t get whiplash and she stares at the blushing girl in front of her. “Uh, y-yeah. Sure.”

Hinata gives her a shy smile and gives her hands a squeeze before pulling back. “Th-then… Then I’ll see you later, Uzumaki.”

She’s gone. “Call me… Karin…” Karin says uselessly, quietly. She claps her hands to her cheeks three times. “Get it together! Don’t get distracted or you’ll get attacked by another bear!”

But… still… Karin casts one more glance to where Hinata went, and takes off herself, in the opposite direction.

She can’t wait to meet up with her after.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
